Lancers
The Lancers (ランサーズ Ransāzu), short for Lance Defence Soldiers (ランス・ディフェンス・ソルジャーズ Ransu Difensu Sorujāzu), are an organization of Duelists affiliated with the Standard Dimension that were organized by Declan Akaba in order to fight against invaders from other dimensions. History Past One night at Leo Corporation, Declan asked Yusho to lead the Lancers and help him stop Leo Akaba's ambition after investigating the research his father left behind. However, Yusho never returned. Pre-Arc League Championship Declan used a database of Duelists called the Lancers Selection to narrow down his candidates for inclusion in the group. Arc League Championship The Arc League Championship then became a proving ground for the formation of the group. When the top eight Duelists in the tournament's Senior Division were determined, Declan inducted them into the Lancers. Knowing an attack from the Fusion Dimension was coming, Declan dispatched those eight Duelists to confront Obelisk Force when they arrived to capture Celina and interfere in the Battle Royal of the Junior Youth Division. Six members of Obelisk Force were confronted by these eight Duelists, led by Kev Ravenwood. However, all of them were swiftly taken down except for Kev, who was saved by Yugo. According to Declan, the current Lancers lack the strength to combat Duel Academy. Since the discovery of Pendulum Summon, Dueling evolved to a new era, which Declan dubs "Yuya Sakaki's generation". He plans for this new generation to master Pendulum Summon to combat the invaders more efficiently. Friendship Cup When the Battle Royal ended, Declan appeared before the survivors and explained his plan and the overall situation. Yuya, who disagreed with Declan's means of dealing with the invaders, refused to join the Lancers and attempted to attack Declan. Declan suggested they settle it with a Duel instead. Declan won the Duel, and concluded that Yuya was too naive. He maintained his hopes for Yuya, however, and declared that the Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions. Later, Declan and Henrietta canceled the Arc League Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world as well as their recent victory against the invaders. The Lancers were acclaimed as heroes by the world, and Declan declared that LID would switch all of its efforts to training Duelists to become potential Lancers. After Yuya's Duel with his mother, he and Gong were called by Leo Corporation. When they arrived, they saw the other Lancers gathered inside. Declan announced that they were having a new member, Riley. Sylvio and Shay were both skeptical about Riley being be a threat to their plans, since he was a child and must always be protected. Declan responded that Riley's ability was almost "equivalent" to the Lancers. Then, after learning that Zuzu was in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis expressed surprise that she survived. Declan also announced that they were going to the Synchro Dimension to make an alliance with it, as that dimension has never been into wars. Declan said that the Lancers' Duel Disks were now modified to be able to travel between dimensions and activate Action Field Spell Cards and Action Cards, which were the strongest weapons. The Lancers then left the Standard Dimension with their "Dimensionizer" cards and traveled to the Synchro Dimension. Sometime before their departure to the Synchro Dimension, Declan created and distributed Pendulum Monsters to the Lancers that fitted their specific Decks. These were at least distributed to Dennis , Celina , and Gong who didn't own Deck-specific Pendulum cards before. Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension the Lancers were split. Yuya, Celina, Sylvio, and Riley were ambushed and almost arrested by Sector Security because they mistook Yuya and Celina for Yugo and Zuzu, respectively. Celina and Sylvio immediately joined the Duels Sector Security forced them into, despite Yuya's protests. Sylvio lost and was held in custody by the officers, while Celina won her Duel. In his Duel, Yuya indirectly tipped the Sector Security officers to the use of Action Cards, which frustrated Sylvio, who then clarified the mechanic to them. Before Yuya's Duel could continue, Crow Hogan and a group of Turbo Duelists rescued the Lancers from Sector Security's clutches. Gong and Dennis attempted to find the others until they ended up Dueling each other and were approached by Gallager. Gallager took them to an Underground Dueling Arena where they found Shay Dueling and subsequently defeating Hunter Pace. Shay told his fellow Lancers that he was doing underground Duels so he could recruit more Lancers. Gallager was surprised that Shay knew both Dennis and Gong, so he decided to pair Shay and Dennis up for a Duel, as he had a good feeling about the latter. As Shay was the current champion, he was given a 1000 LP handicap, while Dennis was given the default 4000. Meanwhile, Celina grew impatient with Crow's lack of news about Zuzu and Yugo and left the hideout with Sylvio to search for them, ignoring Yuya's and Crow's warnings. On Jean-Michel Roger's orders, Shay, Dennis, Gong and everybody else in the Dueling Arena, except Gallager, were arrested mid-duel. At that time, Sector Security had followed Sylvio and Celina back to Crow's hideout, where they sprang and arrested the Lancers and Crow, safe for Riley, who was rescued by Moon Shadow. After a few days at the Facility the Lancers, Crow's gang and their new ally Chojiro Tokumatsu attempted a prison break, but failed due to Roger's interference. However, the Executive Council intervened, agreeing with Declan to have the Lancers join the Friendship Cup to prove their skills and earn their trust. The first day of the tournament resulted with two losses and one victory for the Lancers. However Moon Shadow's loss was intentional, and the Executive Council decided to count Zuzu's victory as a point for the Lancers as she also comes from Standard Dimension, leaving the record as two wins and two losses. Moon Shadow's intentional loss was revealed to be to allow him out of the participants' penthouse and gather information for Declan, as his agility would effectively allow him to escape from the Underground Labor Facility at will and inform Declan. Information obtained this way included the rumors that Roger was from another world. The other defeated Lancers in the underground started a Dueling campaign for Gallager, their sole chance to get back to the surface. The second day featured Celina and Yuya defeating the Synchro Dimension residents Tony Simmons and Roger's agent Duel Chaser 227, two wins in the Lancers' favor. Against their favor was Sylvio's loss to Yugo, which was followed the disastrous Duel between Lancers Shay and Dennis, revealing the latter's identity as a spy from Duel Academy, sent to keep an eye on Celina. These events left the Lancers with a member less and increased Shay's wariness regarding his newfound allies. Friendship Cup Finals After Dennis and Shay's Duel, Jean-Michel Roger overthrew the Executive Council, sealing their authority by perfecting his control over Sector Security officers using mind-controlling chips implanted in them. The Lancers no longer had to prove themselves to the Council and became part of Roger's schemes in expanding his influence over New Domino City. Jean gained an interest in both Yuya and Celina. Celina would become an idol for the Tops and Commons alike , while Yuya would serve the same role as Sergey Volkov: defeating Jack Atlas and vesting a King that served Jean, a role Jean went on to force Yuya into the same way he did with Sergey. Sealing the Council away effectively sealed Declan and Riley, who were with the Council during the Cup, preventing Declan from exerting any leadership over the Lancers via Moon Shadow. When Jean's Sector Security officers were distracted watching the conclusion of Yugo and Celina's Duel, Declan seized the opportunity and challenged and defeated the Security officers holding him, Riley and the Council. Riley hurried to the Underground's entrance and saved Celina from Security. This infuriated Jean, who saw his schemes being destabilized and his hatred for the Lancers deepened. Right after Celina's rescue, Jean scheduled Yuya and Crow's Duel in order to distract everyone in the stadium to insure no one else interferes with his plan. To ensure Yuya won his Duel and gained the attention of the crowd as well, Roger put a chip in Yuya's helmet to force Berserk Mode to activate during the duel. This succeeded and awakened Yuya's shared personality with his dimensional counterparts making him fight Crow aggressively. During this Duel the Obelisk Force arrived in the Synchro Dimension. Crow managed to destroy Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" but was still defeated in the process after Sora informed Crow of the situation. After coming to his senses and hearing of the Obelisk Force's arrival, Yuya headed into New Domino City. Meanwhile, Moon Shadow headed to the Underground Labor Facility to free the rest of the Lancers while Riley stayed behind to protect Celina, who eventually started to get overwhelmed by the seemingly unending waves of Duel Soldiers coming for Celina. Yuya arrived to assist, but was intercepted by Barrett. Moon Shadow managed to free the Lancers, inspiring the Commons to break out with them. As Yuya struggled against Barrett, Sora, Yuri, more Obelisk Force soldiers and Yugo arrived in rapid succession. Yuya and his counterparts then entered a synchronized Berserk Mode caused by the Four Dimension Dragons, only breaking when Zuzu arrived. Sergey arrived and, profiting from the occasion, defeated Barrett. Nevertheless, Barrett managed to take Celina back with him. Sergey then defeated Yuya himself and took Zuzu back to Roger. Moon Shadow and Sora leaved the former battlefield in the morning to try and save Zuzu from Sector Security. The other Lancers then watched Jack Atlas' ensuing Duel with Sergey Volkov from different locations in New Domino City. After Jack's victory, Sam approached Yuya and Gong with a message from Jack, prompting Yuya to head for the Duel Palace. In the meantime, Sylvio, Shay, Riley and Chojiro attempted to rescue the trapped Declan. Just as they attempted to, Declan arrived outside himself. Getting him out swiftly, they helped Yuya and Gong enter the Duel Palace, by flying in with Shay's "Raidraptors". Sylvio threw Melissa's microphone to Yuya, who used it to challenge Jack to a Duel. The Lancers, except for Moon Shadow, then proceeded to watch Yuya and Jack's ensuing Duel. When the riots in New Domino City became more intense and hateful, they headed into New Domino City to intervene, but by attempting to stop both parties rather than choosing a side. Gong and Sylvio moved towards the Commons, Shay headed towards Crow and Shinji's confrontation while Declan and Riley followed Sora and Moon Shadow's lead into the Sector Security building. When the clashing parties were united in pleasure watching the climax of Yuya and Jack's Duel, Gong and Sylvio took the lead cheering with the parties present. In the meantime, Declan found Moon Shadow in the Sector Security building, who had been defeated by Roger along with Sora. Declan followed Roger and was locked into a room with him. The other Lancers, along with Jack and Crow, rushed there after an alert sent out by Sora. The other Lancers and Sora eventually got inside, where Declan then set up a combo to block Roger's cheating ways. Following him while he escaped with Zuzu, Roger eventually broke down mentally and opened a wormhole. After getting sucked in himself and it also sucked in Zuzu sending her to an unknown dimension. Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, and Shay tried rescue her but was pulled into the wormhole, sending them to the Xyz Dimension's Heartland while the others were left wondering what happened, dividing the Lancers further. Heartland City In the Xyz Dimension, Shay immediately left the other three to check on The Resistance, which seemed defeated. The other three met a surviving family. When threatened by three Duel Academy students hunting down survivors, the three demonstrated how fun Dueling could be with Pendulum Summon and "Smile World", rather than the warfare Duel Academy showed them. While Gong stopped Sylvio from using their own Duel Disks to seal Duel Academy students into cards, the trio fled, but were instead "carded" by Kite Tenjo. The trio wondered if Kite was a surviving member of The Resistance, but the latter was not prepared to talk with them before Dueling. Sylvio quickly challenged Kite, only to be followed by Gong who attempted to prevent them from attacking each other. Kite would not listen to Gong's attempted reasoning, however, declaring their Action Duel, Action Card, Synchro and Pendulum Summon made the three Lancers extradimensional invaders. Sylvio attempted to prevent Kite from summoning the dragon they had seen moments before, but eventually Kite was able to summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", which swiftly defeated the two. Kite then turned to Yuya for a Duel. When Yuya's attempts to make Kite smile through his dueling failed, Yuto advised him to activate "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's" effect, allowing him to summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Kite recognizes the monster as Yuto's, finally noticing that he and Yuya look alike. At this time, Shay, accompanied by Sayaka Sasayama and Allen Kozuki, come in, where he tells Kite that Yuya is his comrade. Kite is asked to rejoin the Resistance, but he refused and activates a spell card to blind everyone in the area and escaped. They returned to the Resistance's new hideout and learned that they nearly destroyed, Kite's family, after Yuto and Shay left for the Standard Dimension. They also learned that Yusho Sakaki was in the Xyz Dimension but disappeared during the invasion. Yuya then went to the Spade Branch and discussed the unknown darkness with Yuto before confronting an unknown Duelist who's after Yusho. Yuya tried to get more info from the Duelist but Yuto possessed him and forced the Duel into a DRAW. They did however, learned that the Duelist is the Commander-in-Chief of Duel Academy. Meanwhile, Shay tried to get Kite join them again but he still refuses and a Duel starts between them. During the Duel, Yuya returned to try to stop them and revealed to everyone that Yuto was inside of him. Shay tried to show Kite the value of comrades by using Action Cards, saying they represent his new comrades. However, when Shay's attack failed, Kite claimed that his comrades will fail too and defeats Shay. Before Kite could seal Shay away, he stopped after hearing Sayaka's plea and left. The Lancers were then caught up in another Duel against the Tyler sisters, who proceeded to defeat Allen, Sayaka , Sylvio, and Gong. Yuya and Shay then took them on and managed to defeat them with Yuya's Dueltaining. However, the Obelisk Force arrived and Shay is during the Duel against them while protecting Sayaka. Before they could defeat Yuya, Kite arrived to save Yuya and defeated the Obelisk Force. However while checking on Shay, the Commander-in-Chief showed up with a squad of Duel Academy students and declared that he would defeat Yuya. Before the Lancers and Resistance could escape with an injured Shay, Yuya is forced into a Duel by the Commander-in-Chief who introduced himself as Aster Phoenix. Meanwhile, Deputy Commander Mamoru Noro sent in Aster's squad to finish off the Lancers and Resistance, but they were defeated by Kite's five "Cipher Dragon's". Both groups escape with Shay while Yuya Dueled Aster. Yuya continued to try and convince Aster to understand him through Dueling but he refused. Yuto told Yuya that his voice won't reach Aster since he only believes in Duel Academy's teachings. Yuya told Aster that his heart was wavering like his pendulum between Leo's and Yusho's philosophies, especially when told Aster that if Duel Academy smiled he would forgive them. Yuya proceeded to defeat with " " and make him smile again, however they were surrounded by Duel Academy students called in by Mamoru. Before they were about to be attacked, Aster defended Yuya as he declared his treachery against the Professor and convinced the students, Gloria, and Grace to stand down and atone for their crimes. Although Mamoru refused until Kite and Allen returned with the Resistance. While most members of both groups were unsure to trust Aster, Kite felt his sincerity to help them and atone for his sin. When he decided to the same, Yuya and Yuto assured Kite that he showed the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. They then decided to go to the Fusion Dimension after Aster revealed there was a way to restore the people who had been sealed into cards. However, Shay had to be left behind, being placed in a healing capsule until he recovered. The Lancers and Kite then went to Duel Academy's base in Heartland and used the Interdimensional Travel Device. Upon arriving in the Fusion Dimension, they found Zuzu cornered by Duel Academy soldiers. When Yuya tried to approach Zuzu, he knocked to the ground by Iggy Arlo who accepted Dennis' deal to come to the Fusion Dimension for revenge. Meanwhile Gong, Sylvio, and Zuzu are surrounded by Duel Academy soldiers while Kite chased after Dennis. Yuya accepted Iggy's challenge while trying to fix what he done to Iggy during the Arc League Championship. However, Iggy used the effects of his monsters to weaken Yuya's while strengthen his own. However, Yuya managed to turn the Duel around with the Rollerblades he received from Allen to grab action cards and defeat Iggy with "Acrobat Tower". However, this time he was able to change Iggy. When Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, and Sylvio couldn't find a boat to catch up with Yusho, Celina appeared before them with help. She took them to a pirate ship owned by Captain Solo, who'll take them to Duel Academy. But during the sail, more Duel Academy soldiers arrived and Celina betrayed the Lancers by taking Zuzu hostage. Also, Solo forced Yuya into a Duel, revealing to be from Duel Academy as well. During their Duel, Solo got the advantage over Yuya and caused him to go overboard until Crow saved him. Sora then joined the Duel and helped Yuya defeat Solo, leaving him stranded at sea. Both groups of Lancers reunited with Crow and Sora as members and prepared to go to Duel Academy. As the Lancers continued their journey to Duel Academy, Yuya discussed about Zuzu, Celina, Lulu, and Rin, and asked Sora why does the Professor wants them. Sora suggested that they might be connected to the Arc Area Project and Gong deduced that if they rescued the girls first, the Project would be stopped. Yuya also told Declan that his father is heading toward Duel Academy to convince the Professor and they were trying to go after him. Surprised, Declan would then reveal to everyone how he secretly went to Duel Academy three years ago and had asked Yusho for help after learning about his father's plan. However, Yusho used his Interdimensional Travel Device without telling anybody and disappeared. He also met Celina and after meeting Yuya and Zuzu three years later, a memory resurfaced from Leo's research: Revival Zero. In it contained a file with two people, Celina and Yuri, who resembled Yuya. He told Yuya that his theory about the Four Dimensions and four girls connected to the Arc Area Project was probably correct, and he deduced that Revival Zero was another part of Leo's plan and that Yuya was probably involved due to Yuri's involvement. Declan told the Lancers to believe in their friends' strength and fight to the very end. After arriving on the island, they prepared to climb the mountain to charge into the Professor's lab. After climbing up the mountain, they were surrounded by Duel Academy students before utilizing their plan to spilt two groups with Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, Crow, and Moon Shadow Dueling the students while Declan, Riley, and Sora continue to the lab. When the students retreated, they chased after them but had fallen into a trap and were captured in energy nets. They were then forced into a Survival Duel with five Duel Academy students that would only leave one man standing. While the Lancers argued about participating, Moon Shadow went ahead to provide reconnaissance. However, they heard a scream and ran to the location only to find a Duel Academy student carded and another student in the bushes scared. Sylvio and Crow chased after him while Yuya and Gong were separated from them. Meanwhile, Moon Shadow Dueled an eleventh Duelist who attacked both groups alike and was outmatched. Before he was about to be defeated, Moon Shadow left a message on a tree for his comrades and was sealed into a card. Yuya and Gong would hear Moon's scream and ran to his location only find him carded and his message revealing that there's an eleventh Duelist in the forest with them. Sylvio spotted someone staring at him from the bushes and screamed, alerting Crow who ran to his location. Yuya and Gong found another student carded and they hurried to find Sylvio and Crow fast due to the danger of staying separated. Sylvio ran away from his pursuer until falling off the Duel arena and landed on a cliff. He climbed back up while reuniting with Crow, who noticed someone was watching them until two more students arrived. Thinking they were his pursuers, Sylvio and Crow challenged them to a Duel, but before he could take the first turn, someone intruded the Duel and Crow called out for that Duelist to revealed their self. After the two students were sealed into cards, Crow continued to call out for the Duelist to revealed themselves. While he and Sylvio ran, Crow realized they couldn't defeat the Duelist and had "Raikiri" attack Sylvio directly, damaging his Duel Disk in the process, to save him from being sealed into a card. After "Raikiri" was destroyed, Crow activated "Blackwing - Last Will" in an attempt to defeat the Duelist, but failed. However, he was able to reveal the Duelist's identity, Battle Beast. Yuya and Gong were able to find Sylvio and Crow due to Crow's trap, but were too late as he was sealed into a card. After learning that the Battle Beast was responsible for sealing everyone into cards as well, Yuya and Gong challenged him to a Battle Royal Duel. However, they barley survived his subsequent attacks and blocked Yuya's moves to get an Action Card, forcing Gong to use one. When Gong was defeated, he was about to be sealed into a card before Jack came speeding down a entrance on the Phoenix Whirlwind and flew into the Duel arena, surprising everyone present. Members Current Members Former Members Senior Lancers Candidates Former Candidates Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Lancers' true meaning, 'L'ance 'D'efence 'S'oldiers is a play on the letters LDS for Leo Duel School. *Two of the current Lancers, Celina and Sylvio, were not originally participants in the Battle Royal, but were made Lancers for successfully fending off the Obelisk Force; presumably taking the positions originally intended for Zuzu and Sun Shadow, due to the former warping to the Synchro Dimension with Yugo, and the latter having been defeated by Sora. **Additionally, Dennis was accepted into the group despite not helping to fend off the Obelisk Force during the Battle Royal. However, he was shown Dueling Celina, who at the time was still affiliated with Duel Academy which may have contributed to his inclusion. References Category:Organizations